


Joker x Reader - Welcome to Arkham

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham, Drabble, F/M, Henchmen, Random - Freeform, arkham academy, henchwoman!reader, joker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Reader finds herself grouped with numerous men and women of different sizes, ages and mentalities inside the old, abandoned Arkham Asylum.But why?





	Joker x Reader - Welcome to Arkham

The tannoy overhead rang out a familiar aged chime, crackly and out of tune thanks to its lack of use and poor maintenance. It echoed the empty, tiled floors and walls of the long corridors that ran away from you, making a fewer of the slower amongst your group glance up and down them. The ancient sound only emphasised the state of the crumbling, archaic hospital - it’s cracks, it’s stains, the old cots and medical equipment that were piled up or leant against the walls haphazardly around you, left to loiter as obstacles to anyone’s path.

The surroundings fell silent for only a moment before a static, white noise sudden scratched the air, several people next to you flinching at the harsh noise. “Welcome, to Arkham Asylum!” Exclaimed a cheerful masculine voice over the intercom. The same, dimmer, companions that had glanced up the corridors earlier, now searched the immediate environment again in surprise, seeking out the voice whilst you and most of the other people in your small group, instead turned their attention up to the old, rusted speakers that hung on the wall above you.

A haunting giggle followed the announcement and then the antique-looking, TV screen next to the speaker suddenly flickered to life - the screen cracked at the edges where it seemed to have taken at least one bullet, though it was still apparently functional where it hung rather precariously from the wall. You lifted yourself up onto your tiptoes to get a better view of the show as a familiar face came into view. You’d seen him mugshot numerous times before, broadcasted large and horrifying over the local news channels, and had often caught the scenes shown of him being march, often bruised and bleeding – sometimes unconscious – into this very building.

The infamous Joker, however, was now projected in all his grinning glory, onto the screen above you, his sharp, green eyes studying your small group where you huddled in the cross road of the filthy tiled corridors. The Joker pushed himself casually back into the chair he was sat in, the motion causing the chair to slide backwards slightly on its wheels, bumping into the desk behind him. “Previously run by ol’ Amadeus Arkham,” The Joker explained grandly, holding up his hands either side of him, glancing around the room like he could see the whole Asylum, “this little home-away-from-home, was designed to provide all us loony toons with a safe place to rest our weary little heads - a safe haven from the predatory bat,” The Joker explained, “and,” He leant in closely to the camera now, his scarred red lips only centimetres from the lens, cupping his mouth with one hand, as though letting your group in on a secret, “a place for good ol’ Arm-y Arkham to plot the best way to murder us in our beds!” The Joker stage whispered from the screen, his eyes wild with excitement to match his wide grin.

“That’s all changed now though, kiddos!” He exclaimed, throwing himself back in his seat again, now kicking his feet up to a surface to the side of the screen, folding his arms over his suited chest. “We’re in charge now… He drawled cruelly, a wicked grin spreading across his face and you could see the sinister, scheming look in his eyes. This man had plans. Big plans with his new power. “Run by yours truly, moi and, of course, me!” He exclaimed, placing a hand to his chest, “The three of us have turned these old’ dingy mad house halls into a state of the art, dingy academy for you lucky few…” He explained, his eyes flickering over each of you in turn and you felt like he could read every sin you’d ever committed simply from your face.

Some of your group didn’t seem so captivated by the Joker as you, now glancing between each other in confusion and the Joker noticed. “That’s right, boys!” He grinned, the intensity in his eyes lightening slightly now, “You’re here to learn! Exciting isn’t it?” He cackled, leaning into the microphone so the laugh echoed loudly around you, sending a wave of adrenaline through your blood.

“It’ll be difficult,” The Joker allowed, grimacing with a nod, “– what can we expect from the same mindless goon that always pass through these halls – the same ones that let us get thrown in here in the first place.” The Joker shrugged in apparent acceptance of his sub-adequate employees, “But we only require one rule here,” He said, his grin suddenly dropping, his face taking on a serious shade. “Undying loyalty.” He stated, and you felt like his eyes were on you alone, fighting the urge to look away. The Joker then shrugged, glancing away into the room where he sat, all the solemnity dissipating away as quickly as it had come. “And of course…” He continued, “you are going to die” He confirmed shamelessly. “Yes, that is a undeniable fact.” He nodded with a pout at this unfortunate clause of the deal, “But it’s up to you how long it takes for that to happen,” He informed your group, swinging a finger at the screen “– we can offer you the best scratchy, flea infested blankets Gotham has to offer!” He exclaimed with a cruel grin, “But. Step out of line?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow, lowering his hand, “Any… stupid… questions…” He snarled, glaring into the camera. “You know what?” He exclaimed, pushing himself abruptly upright, hands on his knees, “Any questions at all, let’s say!” He decided sharply, glancing off into the room in thought before his eyes snapped back to the screen. “And you might just find your stay here won’t be long… not long at all…” He snarled menacingly, leaning into the screen, making you swallow anxiously, stuffing down the millions of questions you hand. “It isn’t your job to ask…” He growled warningly down at you.

“Now.” The Joker grinned, swinging back upright into his seat again, clapping his hands together decisively. “We require all applicants to have attended at least one day at some sort of educational facility – and yes! - we do allow detention periods to count towards this!” He nodded with a grin and a wink, his voice light and joyful once again. “We do ask for a basic understanding of how to nod – but that’s all we require as a day one competency!” The Joker explained happily, “– after all, who needs all that annoying chitchat and writing?” The Joker made a disgusted noise at the idea of his men having any sort of basic education. “Too much thinking isn’t good for –“ The Joker was suddenly cut short.

“You think you’re in charge?!” Came an angry growl from off camera.

The Joker’s eyes flickered up to something behind the camera. “Ah, Harv! Nice ta see ya – me? In charge? Of course!” The Joker exclaimed with a grin. “We can hardly rely on you to make up your mind now, can we?” The Joker teased mercilessly.

“And me?” Came another voice from beyond the screens limited view.

“Oh, Ossy…” The Joker cooed, “I’ve always seen you more as a… Ya know… supplier….” The Joker suggested innocently.

“And you Joker, you are just going to lounge here?”

“Of course, Crane-y, I’m the brains!”

“You?”

“Now, guys,” Despite the apparent ganging up going on around him, the Joker didn’t seem at all concerned, “I thought we were in agreement.” The Joker grinned.

“As a team.” You heard Harvey snarl.

“Oh, come on, boys, people skills are none of our forte’s!” The Joker pointed out with a laugh. You could only imagine the death glares being given in that moment. The Joker’s grin suddenly fell, and you felt your heart drop as a look of bored annoyance now crossed his face instead. “You don’t like my leadership, hm? I’m sure we can do that something about that…” He muttered.

Suddenly you heard a door bang loudly and gun’s loaded, instinctively spinning around, convinced it came from behind you, but seeing nothing but empty corridors. “Sorry kiddos,” The Joker grinned, leaning into the camera, “Some minor staff changes need to be made, ya probably don’t wanna see this!” He grinned and suddenly the screen was cut to static, then went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have no idea what this is, but I just randomly wrote it as a sort of warm up back into writing after a short break - it’s not great and I rushed the ending as I really need to get to bed because I have to be up tomorrow, but I hope it’s at least slightly entertaining until I can write something half decent!


End file.
